Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saddle-riding type vehicles that include engines which serve as driving source, and air cleaners for purifying intake air.
Description of Related Art
Saddle-riding type vehicles equipped with engines has been known in which blow-by gas from the engines, which may cause air pollution, is recirculated into an air intake side such as an air cleaner, and then is mixed with new air-fuel mixture to be burned, in order not to discharge the blow-by gas to the atmosphere directly (for example, Patent Document 1).